


Pain and Recovery

by skeletalbeings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tina Goldstein, Baker Jacob Kowalski, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Minor Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: following the aftermath of fantastic beasts and where to find them, where i elaborate on the effects of newt's torture, and jacob queenie and tina helping him to recover, but it won't be easy.





	Pain and Recovery

newt watched on helplessly, body frozen, mind numb; as credence was torn apart, his anguished screams tearing through the air like iron hot knives, and then there was nothing left of him, except a tiny cluster of black ashes that slowly descended to the ground, the only thing left of him.

graves was practically shaking with barely suppressed anger, "what have you done" he snarled, taking a deliberately slow step forward, each word emphasized heavily, rage seeping into his words.

"who does this law protect, them" he pointed up, making contact with president picquery, "or us" he pointed to the clustered group of aurors.

 

"aurors, relieve mister graves of his wand please" the blonde woman commanded, and the man in question came to a stop, as a shimmering white barrier prevented him from leaving.

he turned around after a moment, before immediately firing a curse into the group, newt quickly ducked down, pressing tina onto the tracks, shielding her body with his, expecting the white-hot bolts of lightning to strike him, as he'd endured only moments before, but it never came; graves deflected their spells with ease, the magizoologist felt unease as he watched the fight, and something clicked in his mind, quickly removing himself from a shellshocked tina; he flipped the latch of his beloved suitcase, reaching into its depths until he found the swooping evil, tucking its body into his palm, before closing the lid, hastily locking it.

 

auror after auror fell quickly, their unconscious bodies landing by picquery, they fought well, but not enough to take down the man; running a trembling hand down the curled up mass in his palm, newt used his previous chaser throwing skills to toss the swooping evil into the fray, the creature effortlessly weaved between spells, attaching itself onto graves' back, sending the stunned man to his knees, as the creature bound his arms, holding him firmly in place.

 

graves turned around in surprise, locking eyes with newt, who quickly averted his gaze; holding out his wand in front of his body, tina shot newt a slightly worried glance as the auburn-haired male took a few steps toward the man, twisting his wand, muttering an almost inaudible "revelio".

painfully slow, the shocked aurors, tina, and newt watched as dark brown hair faded into a blinding shade of platinum blonde, newt walked around the mans transforming body, very much aware of the way his limbs seared with barely concealed agony, and the face on the wanted posters looked up to once again meet his gaze, one brown, one blue eye; gellert grindelwald.

 

the white-haired wizard then turned his head to picquery, who strode toward them; unable to conceal her triumphant smirk, looking down at the man.

"do you think you can hold me?" grindelwald asked cooly, an amused smirk on his face.

"we'll do our best" she nodded, and on her silent command, the criminal was hauled to his feet, escorted from the room; shooting newt a small grin before disappearing from sight.

 

newt sighed in relief, almost choking as his lungs seized slightly, and he waved away tina's worried glance, stuffing his trembling hands into the pocket of his worn teal coat.

 

"-we cannot obliviate an entire city, we're exposed" picquery muttered, looking ahead as she desperately tried to reign in her expressions.

"maybe" newt started, flinching slightly as all eyes were on him, "we can"

ignoring their questioning stares, he painfully slowly knelt onto the ground, hissing as his wounds flared up once again, flipping up the locks on his case, lifting the lid, before descending the ladder into its depths.

 

he found frank, the thunderbird; perched proudly on a large cliff, his feathers ruffling with the small breeze, but when he spotted newt approaching, the thunderbird gave a happy screech, flapping his golden wings, landing with a loud thump in front of the wizard, nuzzling his beak into newts chest, and black spots swam his vision as pain coursed through his chest, but he gave a feeble attempt of a smile to the happy creature.

 

"i need your help" newt sighed, and once his chest stopped burning so severely; slowly led frank to the entrance of the suitcase, pushing the lid up, and gratefully accepting tina's hand to pull himself out of the case, backing away from it, and frank burst from the case, his golden feathers rippling in the bright light, wings flapping furiously as the great creature slowly lowered itself to the ground, newt ran a hand down his beak.  
  


"i was going to wait until we were in arizona, but this will have to do" he murmured sadly, frank let out a sad whine, newt pulled a vial of shimmering blue liquid, aware of everyones curious gazes on him, "you know what to do" and he threw the vial upwards, immediately wincing with pain, and frank caught it in his beak, giving newt a sad glance before taking off into the sky, crafting storm clouds in the sky, crushing the vial in his beak and releasing its contents in the form of rain.

 

after frank vanished into the sky, newt gave picquery a shaky smile, "swooping evil venom has incredibly potent obliviating properties, the muggles won't remember a thing" he assured her, and she gave him a rare smile, before ordering the remaining aurors to start repairing the city, before turning back to their group and newt started; since when had queenie and jacob joined them?

 

"the no-maj needs to be obliviated, no exceptions" she smiled sadly, "i'll let you say goodbye" and walked off with her aurors, leaving the foursome alone in the subway.

 

newt swayed on his feet, "are you alright honey?" queenie asked worriedly, newt was about to nod, but his knees buckled and he felt himself scream as the adrenaline finally wore off, feeling the full effects of the lightning across his body, collapsing onto the ground as his body writhed.

tina fell down beside him, pinning his arms as best she could to prevent further damage, tears falling down her face, "newt! newt!" she screamed, jacob sat on newt's legs, while queenie was gently running her hands through his tousled and sweaty hair, whispering words of comfort in his mind, until he finally stilled, falling into unconsciousness.

"let's bring him back to the apartment, i have some supplies" tina suggested, hastily wiping her eyes on her coat sleeve, and with a swish and a flick, newts limp body was hovering in the air, and with all their help, brought newt back to the apartment.

 

"i'll make us a cup of cocoa, jacob sweetheart would you care to assist me?" queenie asked, but she didn't let him reply, grabbing his wrist tightly, dragging him into the kitchen, babbling about cake batter and hot chocolate recipes.

tina looked down at newt's pain-stricken face, letting her tears fall as she cradled his face in her hands, running her thumb across his prominent cheekbones.

"please be okay" she sniffed, twirling a strand of auburn hair between her fingers, "please wake up"

 

unknown to tina, newt responded, not verbally; but in the darkness of his mind, he responded.

"i wouldn't dream of staying here, i'll talk to you all soon" but queenie heard his thoughts from the kitchen, smiling through her tears, happy tears; telling jacob that he'd be okay, that  _they'd_ be okay.


End file.
